Recognized soul
by ace1014
Summary: Turns out Bella was really Jaspers mate and Alice and Edward were manipulating everyone. Victoria has had Bella in her clutches but not for long. Jaspers here and with Bella nad of course Peter and Char all hell is about to break lose. Lemons. Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Bella was totally smashed and loving every minute of it. Alcohol kept the pain away. The man next to her began eying her but Bella was too far-gone to recognize the danger she was in. Having a few more shots Bella stumbled out the door. She knew better than to drive drunk. She could handle self-harm but harming others turned her stomach. Unknown to her the man from the bar followed a smile on his plastered face. As Bella and the new found stalker stumbled down the dark street two red-eyed beings looked on.

"Are you sure about this Peter?"

The man smiled at his mate, "I know what I know. She's the one he has been looking for. Why he has been searching so hard."

Charlotte grinned, "Why her? Isn't she the one who caused his divorce?"

Pete chuckled, "Not in the way you think. Jasper recognized her as his true soul mate immediately. Alice took actions to see her disposed of."

Charlotte gasped, "What?"

"Oh yes. That devious Pixie knew she was Edward's singer. She thought he would eat her that very first biology class. She underestimated Eddie's self-control. Old Eddie boy became obsessed with Jasper's other half. He used his mind to dazzle her into an unhealthy dependency on him. Jasper caught on to what he was doing the week leading up to her birthday. Between Pixie and Eddie Jasper couldn't get to her. Then on the big day Eddie snaps and our Jazzman gets blamed. They lied to her a lot. I can't wait to see how this turns out."

Charlotte sighed watching her giddy husband. "First we need to take care of her would be raper."

Peter nodded and they took off. After disposing of the odious man they cautiously approached a very drunk Bella. She giggled surprising them. She turned her head to the side exposing her neck to them. The two stood shocked.

Bella cleared her throat, "Well what are you waiting for? Bite me!"

Peter immediately laughed, "I like her. If he doesn't want her we're keeping her."

Charlotte nodded in complete agreement with her scatterbrained husband. Bella followed the two to the car. She only hesitated slightly before actually getting into the car.

Peter attempted to ease the tension and joked, "Is this a daily occurrence for you being found by stray vampires out on the prowl for dinner?"

Bella nodded trying to understand what their angle was in playing stupid. They obviously knew of the arrangement. This sobered the two red-eyed companions.

"Who has touched you?"

Bella sighed a single tear making its way down her cheek. Peter turned himself to face her more fully. "Bella tell me who has touched you."

Bella just shook her head. Peter groaned knowing that Jazz was not going to like this little development. He was going to be pissed. They arrived home and dropped her off into Jasper's bedroom. Bella fell into a dreamless sleep thanks heavily to her intoxication.

Peter warily dialed the phone not sure how this conversation was going to go. For once he hoped that he could leave a message.

"Peter this had better be good."

"We found her."

"Is she safe?"

"For now. I'm not sure what is going on. She seems to have been in contact with others. She obviously fears them enough not to talk to us."

"I'll be there in three hours. Keep her safe Peter."

Peter hung up and shivered. The God of War had come out to play. He felt bad for anyone who had touched Jasper's mate. They were about to get a heavy dose of fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella woke up groggily. She was decidedly confused. Looking left and right she realized there was no one in the room with her. Normally when she woke up after…well just after then there would be one still watching over her. Usually one would sit there with an all-knowing sneer upon its face, so sure that this time would be when she would break.

Downstairs Peter and Charlotte listened for their newfound companion. Her heart picked up and they new that she had rejoined the land of the living. Peter smiled looking forward to the drama that she was sure to bring up. Looking at the time he realized that Jasper would be here in half an hour. With any luck this would go smoothly.

Bella stepped hesitantly out the door. _Screw this bullshit,_ she shrugged her shoulders and donned her badass façade. Show no fear. If she showed for even a second a hesitancy or fear then she would be chewed out. She sighed and asked herself whether anyone she once knew would recognize her today. Laughing at her mind's ramblings she made her way deliberately down the stairs.

Once she reached the bottom of the steps she realized what had been eating at her mind. They hadn't fed. There was no soreness that she had learned accompanied such activities. What had she walked into? Slowly she walked into the living room and met the curious stares of the two red-eyed vamps that for some reason wanted her to be in their house.

Peter bit his lip trying desperately to hide his exuberance. She was perfect for the Jazzman and even better she would be his badass sister. That of course hinged on Jasper manning it up. Hell if he wouldn't do that shit than they would just have to welcome her to their bed. Her ass was too scrumptious to pass up. A growl could be heard from outside. Peter smirked; Mr. Valium himself was early and most likely felt his sudden spike of lust. Oh Jasper was in for one hell of a surprise.

Bella smirked at the man eyeing her up as well as his mate who was smiling at him lovingly, "So not that I'm complaining but are you saving me for desert?"

Peter laughed; he couldn't help it. Charlotte giggled. She loved this little human morsel. Peter's dirty mind immediately went back to his previous images. Charlotte, him, and this newly added desert, hmm. "I'm sure you would be sweet as anything dear. Charlotte should we invite her to be our desert?"

Charlotte smiled realizing Jasper was not even 4 minutes away. He could hear them fine and her husband was tempting fate. She loved tempting fate with her mate. "I think we should. I'm sure she hasn't ever experienced that before."

Bella smiled, she liked these leaches. "Are we speaking the same language? Cause it sounds like you're planning a ménage trios."

Peter nodded gravely fighting the smile that threatened to reveal itself. He strutted to her side being sure to brush against her. Charlotte smirked; Jasper would flip smelling Peter on his mate. Peter heard the steady tread that was Jasper's footfalls right outside the door. With a smirk he put his arm around her and pulled her close. His right arm was wrapped around her shoulders his arm brushing against the underside of her breast. His left arm wound its way wound its way around her waist grazing her thigh. Bella shivered and she quirked an eyebrow. _What was he doing?_


	3. Chapter 3

**(This jumps back just a little bit. Explains our Jaspers mind frame)**

Jasper was consumed by a mindless need. He tried to forget her. Hell ever since he set his eyes on her he had been entirely focused on her. His dipshit ex-wife and Assward were lucky as hell that he had to find her. That last birthday made his inner beast roar. When he had found out all the plotting and mind shit they had pulled on her. She would be avenged once he found her. God he had been searching for three years. He had no idea what they had told her but whatever it was made her run first to those werewolves and then wherever the hell she was now.

He had been searching for so long. At times he felt her emotions. He knew that it meant she being overwhelmed and subconsciously she reaches for him. Usually it was late at night when it would hit. Mind-numbing pain. Longing. Loneliness. Self-hatred.

He needed to find her. His control was shot long ago. His only purpose was to find her. Deep down he felt she was in some serious shit. Whatever it was made him uneasy and had his inner beast roaring to be unleashed. He hoped that no one had messed with his mate because he knew that no one would be able to stop his other side, Peter liked to call that side of him the God of War.

Sighing Jasper set off to hunt. He smiled as he made his way through a pretty dense forest area. He had not slipped once. He knew that Bella would be proud, and that was what mattered. The _Cullens_ could take their superior attitudes and shove it up their rigid asses. Bella was a pure soul and he could never justify killing. Hell when he had run after the shit had hit the fan on her 18th birthday he had almost slipped. He had begun following a woman foolishly out late at night. Then he had to turn away. The woman's face turned into her face and even with the beast having full rein it knew better. He had swore then and there that he would make sure she was proud of his life choices from then up until he found her.

He shook his head and focused on the bear to his right. Emmett. Jasper smiled as he sunk his teeth into the struggling grizzly. In all honesty he missed Emmett and even Rose. Rose had been on his side even being the one to piece together the playing they were doing on his Bella. His phone rang breaking his concentration. Sighing he flipped it open recognizing Peter's number.

"Peter this had better be good."

"We found her."

Jasper felt his undead heart slam in his chest. He felt the inner hole within his soul rage. His other half was three hours away.

"Is she safe?"

"For now. I'm not sure what is going on. She seems to have been in contact with others. She obviously fears them enough not to talk to us."

_Fuck. What the hell happened? The bastards would pay. _Jasper felt his control snap and his inner beast take control. The God of War was here to play.

"I'll be there in three hours. Keep her safe Peter."

Slamming the phone shut Jasper turned and took off. With any luck he would get there before three hours. He needed to get there before Peter started his shit with her. He just might hurt his brother should he push this too far. Jasper recognized how raw he was but had no idea how to rein it in. In all honesty he didn't want to rein it in. He needed to find her and claim her. His constant footsteps were all he was focused on.

Two and a half hours of solid running later found himself within hearing distance of Peter's house. He felt a spike of lust from the direction of his mate and felt a growl rip from his chest. The bastard was tempting fate. He could image what Peter was thinking. It was no secret that he had an open relationship with Charlotte but he knew better than to mess with his mate. Hell he had better know better otherwise he would have to show him.

"So not that I'm complaining but are you saving me for desert?"

Holy Hell! Just her voice soothed the beast. His feet picked up pace. Then the meaning behind her words hit him. His mate had just asked his brother if he was going to eat her. What the fuck had happened the last three years?

He heard Peter laugh and of course Charlotte giggle. Glad they found this funny. The bastard better watch himself. He heard Peter's voice and wanted to yell to him to watch is tongue.

"I'm sure you would be sweet as anything dear. Charlotte should we invite her to be our desert?"

Oh that fucker would pay. Stupid ass better watch his ass near _his_ mate.

"I think we should. I'm sure she hasn't ever experienced that before."

He even has Charlotte in on it. Pure innocent Bella was probably blushing her ass off unsure of how to respond.

"Are we speaking the same language? Cause it sounds like you're planning a ménage trios."

Goddamn. That was hot. Bella said that. Damn. Just damn. One foot in front of the other, come on now. Slamming through the door he felt his inner beast scream.

There was his mate. She had her eyebrow quirked at Peter and he felt her curiosity. Hell Peter was pushing him to his limit. Peter's arm around her shoulder was brushing against her breast and the one around her waist was touching her thigh. He had better move his ass and thank God he was Jasper's brother. The only thing saving him was the fact that his emotions were decidedly amused rather than horny.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper snarled and Peter dropped his arms from her. He placed his arms up in surrender. Jasper nodded at him in acknowledgement. Bastard better run. Touch _his_ mate and die.

Bella's head whipped around when she heard the growl from the doorway. She blinked fast. Jasper. No it couldn't be. Jasper hated her. She had caused all those problems for him three years ago. Alice had been adamant about Jasper's feelings toward her. Jasper was focused on Peter who raised his hands in the familiar gesture of surrender. Then he turned his head to Bella. Bella couldn't help but smile when she saw his golden eyes. They had always captivated her. She shook her head. Off limits, he is married to the psycho Pixie who had warned her again and again how much Jasper hated her.

Jasper felt his gaze soften when he saw her, his mate. The raging beast was soothed and the hole that had been eating away at him since she was ripped away vanished. He sighed and breathed in her scent. Without thought he wrapped his arms around her loving the feel of her in his arms. This was where she belonged.

Peter smirked; the shit was about to hit the fan. He tensed and motioned Charlotte to come closer. Practically bouncing in anticipation he cleared his throat. Jasper's head jerked up and his mouth moved in a silent snarl.

Bella squirmed unsure of why he was hugging her. Did he not know that she was no longer his burden? Hesitantly she cleared her throat gaining his undivided attention. She found herself falling into his golden eyes, so warm and focused. A throat cleared and she peeked around Jasper.

Peter smiled, "You were saying."

Bella blushed which made her frown. Three years and she hadn't blushed. She refused to turn back into the weakling she was back then.

"Well I was... I mean... Well... I just don't… Jasper?"

Jasper frowned at her conflicting emotions and hesitant speech. "What's wrong Bella?"

Bella tensed unsure. "Well I was just... I mean… Alice explained it to me all the time so you don't need to pretend. I promise you won't hurt my feelings."

Jasper tensed and held her closer. What lies had that Pixie bitch fed his mate? Once this was straightened out he would be sure to deal with her. He felt Peter's glee and he frowned over her head at him.

"You find this shit amusing?"

Peter nodded slightly. He knew better then to lie when the soldier side slipped into his speech. Jasper decided to deal with him later. He focused back on his mate who was biting on her bottom lip.

"What did Alice explain to you?"

Bella frowned a crease forming on her forehead. "Well when I was with dipshit I tried to get some time with you. Every time I tried to talk to you she told me you hated me. I understood I mean here you were trying to be good and I was right under your nose. Then I fucking slice my finger on that god damn wrapping paper."

Jasper covered her mouth with his hand. "Alice was a lying Pixie bitch."

Bella's face was expressionless. Jasper took that as his cue to keep going. "When I first saw you I recognized you or at least your soul. I knew then that the Pixie bitch was a bald face liar. I had bought into her manipulative shit. After meeting you I found myself looking at myself a lot more. I couldn't recognize who that was. I had let her manipulate me to the point where I was dressed like a preppy pussy. Then Edward almost ate you. I almost killed him when I heard that shit. And Alice was acting strange even for herself. Rose was the one that helped me get that shit of theirs together. Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Bella nodded absorbing all this new information.

"Alright. Turns out the Pixie saw us together happy. So she made it so that Edward was in your Biology class. She knew you were his singer. So she thought for sure that he would eat you and I would be blissfully unaware of her manipulative ass. When that didn't work she convinced Eddie that you were his mate. Turns out, his ass was obsessed with the silence of your mind. You weren't falling for his shit so he worked his mind tricks on you. He dazzled you to put it mildly. He was making you become his little puppet. They made sure we were always away from each other. I have my suspicions about a lot of your danger magnet persona was really her trying to get you out."

Bella frowned and felt her anger spike. Jasper smirked. His mate was pissed and he was glad. Those bastards were in for hell. Peter cleared his throat and surprising everyone Bella snarled at him. Peter looked shocked at the little human. _Man she is one strange little snack._

"Did you just snarl at me?"

Bella bowed her head. "I may have. I think I pick it up from you all. Just when I get all emotional, then a little bit of my inner vampire comes out."

Jasper pulled her closer. Charlotte sighed and motioned toward the couch, "Jazz why don't you sit her down. She's still human."

Jasper nodded and picked her up. Placing her in his lap he nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent deeply. The beast rejoiced, _mine. _ Peter sat across from them practically bouncing in his seat. Jasper looked at him irked beyond belief.

"What do you know?"

Peter smirked, "Is that anyway to gain information?"

Jasper snarled and Peter laughed, "I have a feeling for lack of better word. You told me once that Eddie boy couldn't read her mind right?"

Jasper eyed him wondering what game he was playing. Peter was cryptic as shit on a good day and he was really not in the mood to deal with any of it. "Yeah. Carlisle thought that it was a manifestation of her gift while she was human. A shield."

Peter giggled, giggled like a pansy. "Well have you tried to influence her emotions yet."

Jasper shook his head. Feeling himself getting worked up he took another breath and her scent calmed him immediately.

"Try it."

Sighing Jasper did and was shocked to notice no difference. "Shit man what the fuck is going on?"

Bella quirked that eyebrow at him and he felt her curiosity and frustration. He rubbed her back and nuzzled into her neck. The beast celebrated in having her in his arms, _never letting go._ Got that right. The beast was giddy over her power. She would be a force to be reckoned with when she turned – shit she hadn't even acknowledged the mate comment yet and here he was planning on the change. _Well fuck me sideways._

Peter's giggle turned into a full out laugh. Jasper turned to him and glared. "When you pull yourself together you will be explaining this shit to me."

Peter nodded and slowly came down from his self-induced humor fest. "It is apparent that whatever your mate had before has grown, expanded. I wonder what else has developed that we do not know about."

All eye turned to Bella and she squirmed uncomfortable by the attention. Jasper smirked and focused on keeping the beast caged. She wasn't making it easy squirming around on his lap. Jasper focused on what could have made her gift expand. Her mind would have had felt the need to protect her. To not only grow stronger but to expand its potential. A snarl ripped from his throat as he recalled Peter's earlier words.

_She seems to have been in contact with others. She obviously fears them enough not to talk to us._

He breathed deeply as the beast fought its way out of its cage. She was safe. She was safe. She was – fuck that shit he needed to know what the fuck had gone down.

"Bella I need you to tell me the gods honest truth."

Bella turned to him and raised that goddamn eyebrow. "Maybe."

The beast was out and in firm control, "No maybe. You will tell me when I ask you. First Peter made it seem like there was more than veggie contact during the three years you were lost."

Bella's lip quirked at the comment. Lost. He made her sound like a goddamn puppy. "I was never lost."

Jasper tightened his hold reminding himself for the thousandth time that she was safe in his arms and anyone who hurt her was going to pay. "I beg to differ."

Bella shuddered as Jasper placed his lips on her neck. A shot of lust went through her. Jasper smirked; at least he knew she wanted his body. Peter laughed, "Just tell him what you can right now."

Bella nodded her head. "Alright. I guess I can tell you a little bit."


	5. Chapter 5

Bella sighed, "There's not a lot that I can actually tell you. I mean how about you guide me. You know make assumptions that I can then confirm and go off of."

Jasper opened his mouth to bitch her out when Peter shot him a shut-the-fuck-up look. Peter cleared his throat and kept his eyes on her. "When you followed us into the car I made a comment about whether random vampires usually pick you up every night. You nodded. Why did you nod if you can't tell us?"

Bella smirked and suppressed a laugh. "Hypothetically lets say that I am involved in an arrangement that requires me to obey red-eyed vamps."

Jasper tightened his hold a vicious growl ripping through his chest. _They would all pay the price for touching his mate._ Bella's head swung up unsure about his sudden mood swing.

Peter was practically bouncing in his seat. This was better than soap opera drama. "So hypothetically if I or Charlotte ask you a direct question you need to answer it?"

Bella hesitated, "Hypothetically there would be some exceptions but yes."

Jasper was pissed. His being a veggie was keeping him from asking questions. He looked to Peter and met his ruby red eyes. In a tone Bella would not be able to hear he stated, "You will get as many answers as you can. Do this successfully and I will forget the fact that you were wrapped around my mate when I came home."

Peter nodded glad for a way out of being punished by the God of War. "Bella how… what services do you provide these vamps?"

Bella sighed feeling Jasper tense. "I'm what you might refer to as a walking blood bank."

Jasper growled but bit his tongue looking expectantly to Peter. Peter frowned, "How the hell does that work?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "All I know is that there is always more than one. The largest , I think, was five. They drink and then suck out the venom before it hits to deeply into my system."

Charlotte growled upset that others would hurt her newly discovered sister. "What is this arrangement? More specifically what the hell do you get out of being a walking blood bank?"

Bella sighed, "I can't tell you who. What I can say is that the one who began this shit is someone that I knew through my other connections. As to why they want my blood apparently there is something in it that works as a sort of aphrodisiac."

Jasper frowned. He assumed that she meant the Cullens by other connections. If so that meant this vamp that had orchestrated this shit was someone he knew. He growled remembering that bitch. "Ask her if it is Victoria."

Peter hissed, "Was the bitch who began this Victoria?"

Bella paused surprised he knew that name. She nodded her voice not as steady as she would have liked it to be. Jasper snarled and tightened his hold yet again. Bella nuzzled against him and then frowned wondering where the hell that reaction had come from.

Jasper was lost in his thoughts plotting the many ways she would pay for harming his mate.

Bella squirmed not really sure what the hell was going on. She worried over what they were going to get out of her. She found herself telling them more than was absolutely necessary. This was dangerous. Victoria was a bitch and had some serious power here. It was dangerous for anyone who thought of trying to help her. There was that one vampire who thought her cute. He had tried to make her a pet. Victoria had killed him faster than she would have thought possible.

Peter smirked at her knowing that she was bringing some serious drama. Jasper was seething in his seat the only thing keeping him calm was the fact that she was in his lap. His arms tightened around her and she looked at him in surprise. He shrugged knowing that he needed her in his arms just now or he would be searching out any vampire that had come in contact with her.

Peter cleared his throat. "So how long has this deal of yours been going on?"

Bella sighed mentally calculating, "2 years and 6 months."

Jasper snarled. Vampires had been feeding off her and causing her harm for over two years. They would all pay for touching her. It would end here. His inner beast was itching to be released, to claim and protect his mate. _Mine._ Nuzzling her neck once more and breathing deeply the beast was soothed. What the hell was the once innocent Bella Swan doing to be able to calm the Major?

Charlotte hesitantly asked, "Is the feeding all they ask of you?"

Jasper snarled never having thought of that. She had been pure when she had been separated from him. He breathed her in but could not distinguish whether another had finagled their way into her pants. There would be hell to pay if they had.

Bella frowned, "No. They tried but I refused."

Peter laughed, "Oh this is just great."

Jasper snarled at his brother who was wearing thin on his nerves. "I do not find this terribly funny."

Peter smirked, "Did you happen to question how she could refuse? Vamps are stronger than her. It would take one finger to keep her down."

Jasper frowned pondering all that had been said. That idiot was right. If a vampire had wanted to claim her nothing should have been able to stop him. "Ask her how in the hell she stopped it from happening."

Peter giggled, yes giggled like a schoolgirl. "So you stopped these vampires from taking your virginity?"

Bella nodded not really looking forward to explaining herself. She relaxed into Jasper's arms. For the first time in three years she felt safe. It was like she had finally come home. Jasper felt her relax into him and smiled. She was throwing off some major waves of contentment. He smirked looking forward to later tonight when he got her to acquiesce to being his mate, which of course meant making her more durable.

Charlotte sighed, "Well how in the hell did you do it?"

Bella looked up at Jasper unsure if she should really tell them what she had discovered. Jasper nodded at her and tightened his hold a little letting her know he was there.

"Okay. Well you already know that Eddie could never read my mind. Apparently I have a mental shield that kind of grew with my need. But there was another part to it that developed the first time a vamp tried to go for the gold."

Jasper snarled looking forward to ripping him to shreds. Peter raised an eyebrow at him and turned to Bella. He made a gesture that he hoped conveyed continue with the story. He was giddy as hell over the process. The major was going to sincerely flip his lid over this bullshit.

Bella took a breath. "It was like the third time she had pimped me out. I was a mess. She brought in these brothers. They were twins who had been turned sixty years ago. They were different and she wanted them to join her. The one brother was able to discern the talents of others before and after they were turned. The other was more heinous. He was able to get into others heads and plant an idea making it seem like their own thought. He could make anyone around him fall in love with him or even commit murder. Victoria was desperate to have her claws in them. She said she wanted them in her army. They came to meet with her. She had me by her side. She wanted to know if he could get into my mind. I stood there utterly disgusted with myself. She hated me. I was set to look like her pet. I had a collar on and little else. It was well known that the twins had an appetite for feminine companionship.

They came in and she offered them the lead in her army. The one with the brown hair eyed me intensely with a slight frown marring his face. When she offered him his slot he looked at her for the first time. He told her that he would only join if I were given to him as a pet. She agreed. The other quickly agreed saying he also wished for me to be his pet. Victoria stated that as long as they were all right with sharing me then no one else would touch. They looked at each other and smirked saying it was not the first time they had shared someone. She gave them my leash and told them she looked forward to working with them in the future. They bowed to her and yanked me out of the room.

They dragged me into a room that they apparently rented from her. I was thrown onto the bed and told to heel, like a god damn dog. I told them to fuck off which only made them laugh. The blonde looked me in the eyes and his smile dropped. He seemed very surprised. His brother kept petting me up and down my arm. I just wanted him to stop. I hated the feelings they were bringing out in my body. I felt like a commonplace whore. The blonde laughed at his brother and said I was more than I looked. Then they saw the scar from James as well as the other two from the previous sessions.

They looked at each other and nodded. Each bit down on my thighs and drew blood. They moaned as my blood flowed own their throats. They sucked until the venom was out. Then they looked at me and I was seriously frightened. The look in their eyes can only compare to the look those men had the night Eddie had saved me. They were horny as hell and were ready for a good fuck. They reached for me and suddenly they were across the floor.

They were pissed growling in open agitation. Each time they ran for me they bounced back. I sat huddled on the bed hoping beyond hope that they would not be able to get passed what ever the hell was blocking them. They threw open the door and set off in a bloodlust. I was terrified I knew whom they were getting.

Victoria came in then and smiled at me. She told me that I would do as I was told or else she would do what she had promised. I did not know how to do what she wanted. It was a reflex. The boys came from behind her and smirked. I tensed but refused to show fear. I smiled back and crossed my arms. I was provoking them and I knew it. I refused to be a bitch.

She tried to grab me but her hand stopped at the barrier. The blonde told her that the deal was off if I could not heel like a pet should. She assured them I could learn. For three days she tried to get at me but my barrier remained. For three days I sat and stared at her refusing to close my eyes for even a second. The twins left and told her if she could not control a simple human there was no way her plans would ever succeed. They left and I knew I was in for hell. Fifteen minutes after they left my strength and my shield crashed."

Jasper whispered encouragement in Bella's ear. He would make them pay once he got their names. Bella realized she was crying. She never told anyone about the things that happened to her after she left home because of course there was only ever herself to talk to. She had no one and now Jasper was back as was these other two. Charlotte felt like she would cry. This young one had gone through so much and yet she was still here. These would pay for what they had done. Peter hesitated unsure how to get the answer to what he needed.

"Bella, what did she do to you?"

Bella shuddered remembering what happened. Jasper kissed her neck murmuring his encouragements yet again. Bella took a deep breath and continued her tale hesitantly.

"Once my shields were down she pounced. I was ripped from the bed and dragged to a room further down the hallway. She smiled at me and welcomed me to the punishment room. My arms were chained to the ceiling and I was raised so that my feet barely touched. She stripped me of my clothes and sneered. She called me names trying to find a kink in my composure. I was trying my best to hold onto my composure. This bitch would not break me. I bit my lip and took ever thing she told me. She brought up my past constantly. Reminding me of every person who had thrown me away not wanting or even missing me. I couldn't explain it but it didn't hurt when she threw Eddie in my face. It did not hurt when she brought up Alice or even Rose. It caused me to wince when she brought up Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jake. But when she would start about Jasper it felt like she was ripping my heart out. Despite trying my hardest she recognized that when she talked about how little I meant to Jazz she was causing the most pain. She let me hang hurling insults for a day and a half. Then she brought in a whip. She whipped me until I passed out.

I woke up to see Riley smiling down at me. He rubbed against my throbbing body. Victoria walked in and smirked. I wanted to hit her so god damn bad. I told her that one day I would make her pay. She told Riley that my virginity was his to take. He stepped back and hugged her. Then he went to grab me. He bounced back. The barrier was back. It was protecting my innocence from Riley just like it had stopped the twins. I sneered at Victoria so sure of herself. I don't know what came over me. Yet I said something to her that surprised the both of us."

Jasper was growling at what his mate had been through. One part of his brain was categorizing the many ways to make them all pay for what they had done to her. Oh they would most definitely pay for every pain she had to feel. He felt Peter's growing curiosity. The little shit was about to burst in his excitement to hear what she had said. The little shit in question opened his mouth and out came the god damn question that was positively eating away at him, "What the hell did you say?"

Bella smirked, "I told her my mate would make her wish she had never been turned. I told her he would make her feel every lash and every mark she placed upon my body."

Jasper smirked they would pay all right. Bella was antsy all of a sudden. She looked at her watch and swore. "I need to report."

Peter smiled in Jasper's direction, "Oh this aught to be good. You realize you aren't going back to that bitch right."

Bella smirked at Peter and then frowned. "I've tried to escape several times. She always finds me. Always."

A single tear wound its way down her cheek. The beast exploded through the chains and was free. No one made his mate cry and lived. Jasper wiped away her tear and nuzzled her neck yet again. _MINE. They would all pay and pay dearly for what they had done._


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte cleared her throat, "I'm assuming that this shit happened all the time."

Bella nodded, "Yes and no. There were better times and there were worse. Rarely after that threat did she use the whip or any other device. She has of course tried locking me away for days or just chained in her hall for all to see. She fears my future mate despite not knowing who he is. You see one of her army members had taken a liking to me. He had a power that was similar to that Pixie Bitch yet not. He never knew specifics but he did know what would happen. It was confusing as hell so I tried not to think about it.

He became attached to me. He wanted me but I played him. I feel so ashamed for the way I treated that poor man. It was two years into my servitude and I was being worn thin. Alcohol was the only way to dull the constant aches I was waking up to. So I led him on in the hopes that he would get me out. We made it about three towns over before her army grabbed us. As he stood before her he laughed in her face. She had her hand around my throat trying to show her dominance. I spit in her face and told her I would be free and that she should fear that day for it would mean her end was coming.

He looked her in the eye and told her that she was running out of time. He told her my mate was searching the world for me and it was a matter of time before I was found. He smiled at me and told me to hold on as long as I could because he was coming. He told Victoria that my mate was the most feared vampire in the south. Victoria seemed to recognize what this meant. She ordered his death. I watched them tear him apart and ignite him. All because I wanted to be free."

Bella jumped as her phone went off. Victoria.

"Hello."

Jasper snarled in response to her voice. I tried to convey with a look that he needed to shut the fuck up but I wasn't getting my hopes up.

"Yes Victoria?"

"Don't start with me bitch. You have been out all night and I want a report as to why you did not show Riley a good time."

Bella shuddered remembering all the times she had been forced to show Riley a _good time_. He was as sadistic as his mistress.

"I told you before Victoria Riley is never going to get my virginity. No matter how many times you punish me or drug me."

Peter snarled that time. He knew that the shit had hit the fan long ago now it a simple matter of timing.

Victoria's piercing cackle rang through the line. "Oh Bella when are you going to grow up and stop with that fairy tale. No one loves or cares for you. How many times do I need to beat that into your thick ass skull? In case you have forgotten they all left you. Remember they left you like the little piece of whoring trash you are."

Jasper was done. This bitch had just signed her death warrant. Her and this Riley who seemed to think he was taking what belonged to him. In a swift motion he took the phone out of Bella's hand offering her a slight smile.

"Oh but that is where you are wrong Victoria. I never really left. She was lost to me and now I find out that I have you to thank for that."

Victoria stuttered her fear oozing through the phone. "Jasper?"

Jasper chuckled his beast fully in control. "Vicky you can call me the God of War."

A gasp was her only response for a while. Then she sputtered trying to find a way out of her eminent demise. "The God of War? To what do I owe the pleasure my liege?"

Peter smirked. Like the Jazz man would forgive and forget all the shit she had done to his mate because of a little brown nosing. This would be a fun time once Bella was turned.

"Oh Victoria. I have so much to deal with in regards to you."

"You do?"

"Yes. It seems my mate made a promise to you. One I intend to keep soon."

"Your mate?"

"You know her as Bella. I do believe you have known her quite well Victoria."

"I didn't know."

"But you did. Or at least you suspected which makes this worse. You hurt her and now I am coming for you. Run while you can. Try and hide. I will find you and Bella and I will take matters into our own hands."

"Bella? But she's a simple human." 

A snarl of outrage ripped from Jasper's throat. "First she is not a simple anything. As for human she is the most gifted human I have ever met and as you know that is in fact saying something. However, her humanity will not be for long. You know as well as I that mates never remain human for very long. Flee while she turns if you have any intelligence but remember I will find your ass. Tell Riley that I will look forward to ripping his dick off as well as other appendages in the most painful way for every attempt he had on her."

Victoria simpered, "Jasper, think about it. I had no idea or I would have turned her over. No one in their right mind would want to cross you."

Jasper was beyond pissed, "I already told you how to address me Vicky. You knew. I hate when people play stupid with me. You just thought you could play this in your direction. You should be thankful that she was found away form you. It is the only thing that has you living at this moment. You won't be for long of course but it is longer than you would have. You have issues Vicky. You want power and thought that the way to do it was to try and break my mate. She was stronger than you when she was human. I think that it isn't me you should fear when it comes to your existence. No. My mate will make you suffer and I will be there to insure it hurt. Run while you can. You know how much I like the hunt. Game on."


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper closed the phone and tried to rein in the beast unsuccessfully. Bella was leaning back into him trying to process everything that had been said. Peter was bouncing in his fucking seat and Charlotte looked slightly bored. The words swirled around her head.

Peter was focused on Bella. He was fascinated at the myriad of emotions that passed over her face. She was going to be a force to be reckoned with once turned. Jasper noticed the singularity of his focus and hissed too low for Bella to hear. "Keep your eyes to yourself Peter. I will not warn you again in regards to my mate."

Peter's eyes immediately dropped and he mutters, "I was fascinated by her expressions major. She is my sister and that is all. I would never do anything like that to your mate."

Jasper knew this of course but until he claimed her the way he wanted to then there was no way he could tolerate whatever Peter had up his sleeve. "Peter it would be safer for everyone if you kept everything PG right this moment. I am not in control."

Peter nodded and kept his head down in a subservient gesture. Charlotte followed suite. Bella watched this fascinated. Then she realized she was sitting in Jasper's lap. Jasper who she was seriously thinking was her mate. This was some shit that needed to be worked out. Shit that needed to worked out here and now.

"Jazz I think we have some major shit to get out in the open."

Jasper nodded and waited for her to start. She hesitated. "Can we go up to the room I was in earlier in the semblance of some type of privacy."

Jasper nodded and lifter her in his arms. He was not letting go of her ever again. He had lost contact for three goddamn years and he was never going through that shit again. He walked her up the stairs and was not surprised to see that she had been in his room and in his bed. It was where she belonged.

He sat on the bed and arranged her on his lap so that he could see her face. "Okay Bella lets talk."

Bella nodded and took a breath. "I want to be completely honest with you right now. I want to admit that I have always felt this pull to you. That was why I was always so flustered I guess by the fact that you hated me."

Jasper pulled her flush up against his chest. "I never hated you. Never. That goddamn Pixie will get what's coming to her. I felt that pull too. You know what it means right?"

Bella sighed, "I think so. I mean I think it means that you and I are destined to be together, soul mates. It's why I always have the urge to touch you. Why I always wanted to be with you when I was with Edward. Then again I never understood why the fuck I was with Eddie. I mean when I was with him I never questioned shit. But when he wasn't it was like the blinders were off."

Jasper smirked glad she realized that Fuckward was never someone she was actually attracted to. "He used his mind to warp your free will. I think you use to call it dazzling."

Bella snickered. "But he couldn't control my dreams."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, realized what he had done, and cursed Peter for rubbing off on him. "Well what does that ambiguous comment mean?"

Bella blushed and cursed herself for letting that out of the bag. How to word this? What the hell might as well just spit it out. "Well you see I sleep talked. Still do in fact. And I would have wet dreams about you that he quickly found out about."

Jasper was stunned and then pinned her to the bed in one motion. The beast wanted to play and Jasper saw no reason not to. "Do you still?"

Bella had lost her thought process. But who wouldn't when you are pressed up against the god that oozed sex. "Hmm?"

Jasper chuckled nuzzling her neck. Moving so that he was speaking directly into her ear he asked her again, "Do you still wake up wet and wanting me darling?"

Bella's body shuddered imaging all the things he could do to her. "Fuck Jazz that is hot as hell."

He nibbled on her ear then moved back to her neck. "Well do you darling."

Bella moaned, "Yes Jazz. Almost every fucking night I wake up aching for you."

Jasper smirked and kissed her hard. He pressed his tongue against her lips seeking entrance. Bella gladly opened her mouth and their tongues danced. Jasper groaned into her mouth as he smelled her arousal. This was what the beast wanted. _Claim her. Claim her now. She is wet and needs us. Do it. Now._

Jasper pulled away while he could. "I want to fill you up so bad but before we do that you need to understand some things."

Bella nodded her entire body crying out for him. She knew deep down that she was his. Had always known that she belonged to him.

"I need you to know that once we do this I won't be able to stop. Once I claim you then you are mine and no one else's, just as I am yours and no one else's. What you also need to realize is that if you want to be my mate then you need to be turned."

Bella looked at him and quirked her eyebrow before responding, "I think I have always been yours Jazz. I've always known that shit deep down. My body wants to be claimed. It wants you to fill me so deep that you reach my throat. My heart is already yours. And my soul will never be complete unless you are with me, two parts of a whole. Turn me. Claim me. I'm yours."

With that Jasper let his inner beast have free reign and claimed her the way he had been dying to since he first laid eyes on her.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper had her pinned to the bed the second she finished her declaration. The beast was doing his own little happy dance on the inside. Three long as hell years and he finally had her where he wanted her. He kissed her hard and passionate. His tongue fought hers for dominance. Bella arched into him her body instinctually responding to him. Her beast, dormant for so long, was slowly rising to the surface.

Her taste was intoxicating him. He wanted her so much he felt like a teenager who was having his first time. Shit. He heard Peter and Charlotte slip out. Good. Now they were alone and they could be as loud as they wanted. His mouth left hers and she whimpered in protest. He chuckled as if he would leave her now. She was his. His mouth continued down to her throat nibbling here and there along the way. Nuzzling into her neck more firmly he breathed her in soothing his ever growing need to claim. They had all the time in the world but this time was special and he needed to be in control. He sucked hard on the skin feeling the blood rush up. Bella moaned at the suction and pleaded with him. She didn't know what she needed but she did know that only he could give it to her.

Jasper pulled away and smirked at the hickey on her neck. MINE. Yeah he was definitely a possessive prick when it came to her. Looking down at her he needed to make sure that this is what she really wanted, give her one more chance to stop this before she was in too deep. "Bella are you sure?"

"Jasper it has always been you and it will always be you. Now please whatever you do, don't stop. I just might spontaneously combust."

Jasper smirked loving her even more. "Well we can't have that can we darling?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. God she wanted him so bad. She shifted seeking some relief to the aching throb that had taken up residence between her legs. Jasper breathed in her scent and smelled her growing arousal. He moaned and shuddered. The beast was free.

Quickly he ripped her shirt from her body. Her breasts were held in place by a sheer black lace bra. God she was hot as hell. His dick twitched and strained against his pants. She was going to make keeping his control very hard. He wanted to throw her against the wall and plow into her until she couldn't stand and was limp in his hands. He growled at the image wanting so desperately to do just that. Shaking himself he took off her bra careful not to rip it. He liked the way it looked on her and judging by the satisfied look on her face she had hoped he would respond as such.

He kissed her again letting her feel his lust and love. She sent it back to him moaning into his mouth. His tongue swirled around her tasting the tantalizing taste that was all Bella. His mouth drifted downwards and he picked and laved her body. He kissed each bite mark he came across. He would respond to those later right now he tried to block them out. Later he would deal with the questions and reassurances. Later. Now was the time for claiming what was his, what his mate had fought to keep intact for him.

He latched onto her nipple and was rewarded with a moan from her delicious mouth. He imagined all the things she could do with that mouth. Later. God he could not wait until later. Slow Jasper slow. First time needs to be sweet can't expect her to go down on you. Not now, but definitely later.

Bella felt her body respond to every touch and lick that Jasper administered. Her nerves were on fire. The throb was making her desperate. When he latched onto her like a baby she almost came from the sight. He treated her like she was a goddess deserving worship when he was the god.

Jasper decided that he loved her breasts. He moved from one to the other being sure to give them both the attention they deserved. Bella was becoming more wild and uninhibited. She was a sight to behold. Her head was thrashing from side to side with her hair strewn all around. Her eyes were heavy-lidded with lost his pupils fully dilated. He forced himself to move down rather than impale her right then. She would need help getting ready to take all of him since it was her first time. He was gifted with a lot and new just how to wield it.

Bella watched her man's head delve in between her thighs and moaned. She was giving off sounds she had never even thought of making. Her body wanted him to do all that he was doing, to leave his mark on every inch of her body so that no ne could question whom she belonged to. Her thoughts fractured when she felt a finger enter her. Her hips moved frantic for relief.

Jasper smiled at her. His mate would match his sexual appetite very well. He inserted a second finger and watched closely as she fell apart. She was begging him pleading with him to give her it. He wondered if she even knew what it was she so desperately needed. Locking eyes with her he inserted a third finger reaching to her barrier. His beast celebrated at this proof that he would be the first and last man to enter into her pussy. He growled and she shuddered her pussy becoming wetter with her arousal. He smirked at that. His beast turned her on.

Without thinking her leaned down and added his tongue to his drenched fingers. As his tongue entered her Bella snapped. Her orgasm erupted and she was lost to the world. While she was in her pleasure haze Jasper lined himself up and thrust all the way into her. He winced as he felt her pain, as the barrier was no more. He paused as the pain receded. She wrapped her hands around his neck tugging him down to her. His lips covered hers and her hands wound there way in his hair. He purred at the sensation. His hips steadily thrust into her building her back up to the precipice she had just fallen from.

Bella licked her lips her own beast knowing that she needed to ask. "Jasper make me yours now."

Jasper was surprised but pleased, "Are you sure you don't need more time?"

Bella shook her head as she felt her orgasm building. So close. "Now Jasper."

He nodded and built up his thrusts. As he felt her tip over the edge he kissed her throat and murmured his love. Then he bit her pumping as much of his venom into her system as he could.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella felt the fire envelope her. She wanted to thrash around and scream. She wanted to die. It was all consuming a singular focus that her entire being was trying desperately to forget. The low murmur that she knew was Jazz kept her in control of her bodies natural response. She was use to pain and not showing it. Early on in the last few years she had learned that showing any weakness was sure to give the enemy, as she thought of them, the upper hand. She focused on keeping the screams that were fighting their way up her throat down. She would be damned if she would make Jasper feel bad about changing her. She was looking forward to her life with him after this. She was looking forward to her revenge as well. There were so many who would be wishing they had never met her by the time she was through with them. Closing her eyes Bella tried her best to send Jasper her love and acceptance.

Jasper sat by her side completely out of his element. She had been under the influence so to speak for five hours. She hadn't moved and she was completely silent. He knew she was in pain because her jaw was clenched shut. He knew what she was doing and he wished she would just let go. Honestly he was proud of her. Not many people could stay quiet throughout the change. In fact he had never met one who could although it was rumored that Jane remained silent as if in a deep sleep throughout her change. Suddenly he felt a stream of love and acceptance come from her.

"Son of a bitch."

Peter and Charlotte came running but stopped at the doorway unsure of how their presence would be received. Peter tentatively stepped into the room and Jasper crouched down to face him a vicious snarl pulling from his mouth. Peter immediately lowered his head in a submissive gesture his arms raised to show no harm. Jasper edged closer to Bella his beast having full control of his actions. He brought himself back into the bed. His arms caressed her skin. In response he felt the emotions she was allowing him to feel intensify. She was his and he loved her completely and irrevocably.

Peter was frozen. He never saw Jasper act the way he was right now. Jasper was completely focused on Bella not even aware of his surroundings – or so Peter thought. He moved slightly forward and found himself plastered against the wall beneath a snarling God of War. Fuck. The beast had full control.

"Peter if I were you I would stay still." Charlotte said her voice no longer holding any mirth but a seriousness he hadn't heard since they left Maria. 

Peter nodded but kept his head down in deference to the Major. He tilted his head to the side bearing his neck to show his vulnerability to the man he called brother. Jasper tensed and hissed. He gestured toward the bed. He said, "Mine."

Peter nodded. "Yours. Your mate."

Jasper inched back the beast needing to be in skin-to-skin contact with his mate. He pressed his head to her chest hearing the steady thump of her heart that was slowly losing its vigor. The beast was soothed by her scent and focused in on the emotions she was giving him. Love. She loved him.

Days passed but Bella remained locked in the transformation. She was stiff her muscles tensed up showing her pain yet not once did she move or thrash around as most would do. Her jaw remained clenched tight no sounds of distress coming from her. Jasper was a mess. He remained in her room and for the most part wrapped around her on the bed. After the fourth day she stopped sending her emotions to him. The beast snarled missing his one connection to her while she suffered. He knew that she couldn't keep the connection to him open without letting the pain drift in so she shut it down. He wanted to suffer with her.

Peter and Charlotte worried what they were going to do with Jasper until Bella came out of her transformation. He needed to hunt and he needed to do it now. Peter knew that she had days left in her transformation so he tried to find his balls and approached his room. Charlotte gave him a look that questioned his sanity and Peter shrugged. He knew that Jasper needed to hunt if they were going to get through this with little to no blood shed occurring.

Jasper snarled and leapt from the bed into a protective crouch the minute the door swung open. Peter wanted desperately to turn tale and run. This was fucked up in so many ways. Jasper snarled baring his teeth at Peter warning him to back the fuck off. Peter out his hands up. He had not expected him to be this bad off, this focused on his instincts. This could be interesting.

"Jazz. Man. I need you to listen to me. It's Peter. You need to hunt."

Jasper crouched lower and snarled louder. "Mine."

Peter nodded desperate to convince this territorial vampire that he needed to leave his changing mate to hunt. "Yes, she is yours. No one is fighting you for her but you need to hunt."

Jasper shook his head knowing deep down that Peter was right. He needed to hunt. But his inner beast was snarling wanting nothing more than to wrap himself up in Bella and kill anyone who tried to move him or harm her. Jasper stared Peter down. "I can't."

Peter nodded but spoke again. "You really need to. She won't wake up yet. You need to go hunt. Otherwise you could snap on us and that would be bad for all involved."

Bella was aware of her surroundings. Hearing Peter's words she sent him her love as well as determination and acceptance. Jasper stood up and wrapped himself in her soaking up the emotions she was allowing him to feel once more. Her heart still beat although less strong and steady then before. He knew what she was saying and he knew that for her he would go. The connection disconnected and he felt the loss again.

Turning to Peter he unwrapped his body and stood before him, "You are responsible for my mate while I hunt. Do not tempt your fate with her. Refrain from touching her unless it is a necessity to her safety. Do I make myself clear."

Peter stared at the God of War. This was why vampires all around the world feared him. Here was the man who could cause even the bravest to turn tail and run. "I understand Major."

Jasper kissed Bella's cheek and took off to hunt. Peter stared down at the little warrior in front of him. He waited until he could be sure that Jasper was out of hearing distance. "Bella I know you can hear me. I know that you are the reason I was able to get him to hunt. I don't know how you do it but you sooth the beast that strikes terror into everyone else's hearts. As you know I know shit. I know you are in more pain then we have ever experienced during the transformation. Yet you remain silent for him. All this you do for him. I am proud of you and cannot wait to call you my new badass sister. Hold in there you have three more days give or take a little more time."

He sat down and looked at her again. She was going to cause a lot of changes. She was amazing and the power that was hidden in her body. He shuddered to think of what would happen to those who crossed her. "You are amazing Bella. And Char and I are here for you. Don't ever forget it. We're family now."

Peter felt it in his bones. Jasper was on his way and he was anxious. "Bella I know that you have been keeping him sane with something. Keep it up. I know it is hard but he does understand when you cannot. Just do it when you can whatever the hell it is."

Peter felt a wave of thanks and looked shocked at her. What the fuck was that? Jazzman was nowhere near close enough to affect him that way. "Was that you Bella?"

He felt another wave of thanks and smiled. They were all going to be surprised. Jasper appeared coming through the window. Peter laughed, "I guess the door would have required a few extra seconds too many oh great major?"

Jasper snarled at him but only half seriously he felt her again. His body sighed in relief as he slipped in next to her. He felt her love and he placed his head on her chest again. Without turning he snapped at Peter, "Out."

Peter left silently not wanting to piss him off. Char looked at Peter and smirked. "So you're still in one piece?"

Peter nodded. "For now. God knows what he's going to do by the time three more days pass."

A snarl from above signaled to him that Jasper had heard that comment. "Oh Peter get your know it all ass in here."

Char looked at him in fear. Oh fuck was the only thing Peter could think. Jasper was cool when he was sane. While the beast was in control no one knew what the fuck could happen. The brother he loved was buried beneath the territorial God of War who had just heard his mate was going to suffer three more days of hell.

Hesitantly Peter and Char entered the room. Jasper was sitting on the bed his mate clutched to his chest. He was murmuring his love to her. His head snapped up meeting the red gaze of Peter. "What are you keeping from me Peter?"

Peter paused earning him a vicious snarl from Jasper. Bella sent out a wave of calm to her mate and he nuzzled her neck in thanks. Even in her pain she was taking care of him. "I want you to answer me Peter. No more of your cryptic bull shit. What the fuck have you been keeping from me? It's been four days. Four. Yet she still burns. I thought I heard you tell Char that it was going to be three more days before she woke."

Peter cleared his throat. "You heard right." 

Jasper roared, "And you weren't going to tell me?"

Peter nodded his head knowing that lying could result in him losing his head. Bella sent out yet another calm wave mixed in with her love. He breathed in her scent and latched on to her emotions. He stared the man he called brother down. "Is there anything else you are keeping from me that I should know?"

Peter shook his head meeting the heated gaze of the major. "No."

Jasper nodded, "Good. Let's keep it that way. If I find you keeping things from me I will not hesitate. Do you understand me?"

Peter nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Leave us."


	10. Chapter 10

Three days passed with Jasper nuzzling Bella's neck and soaking up the spurts of love she sent out. When she disconnected the emotions he was always more frenzied but he was soothed when they came back. The beast had control until her eyes opened.

Suddenly Peter and Char were in the doorway smiles on their faces. Jasper focused on Bella and heard her heart beat its last. She twitched taking a deep breath her whole body relaxing from the stringent control she kept on herself. Her eyes opened and she smiled.

Bella took in her surroundings and smiled larger. She wrapped her body around her mate, her lover, her Jasper. She kissed his neck pouring out her love to him. She whispered, "Mine."

Jasper growled and kissed her. "Mine."

Peter cleared his throat earning him to growls. Bella smirked at him. "Miss me fucker."

He nodded looking warily at the major. "Like you wouldn't know."

Bella raised her eyebrow unknowingly imitating the very man she was facing. "Really Peter?"

Peter nodded his entire being serious. He had no idea what Jasper would have done had she stayed under any longer or even worse if she had never been found. Jasper wrapped his arm around her body and nuzzled his head into her neck inhaling the scent that was definitely Bella. This was a side Peter had never seen of the major even when he was with the pixie bitch. In fact this was the first time he seemed free and attached at the same time. His shoulders were no longer held rigid looking as if they had the weight of the whole world on them. He was smiling down at Bella and Peter for once was at a loss for words. This was something he never expected. A loving major who would have ever expected that?

Jasper sensing Peter's myriad of emotions looked up at him foregoing his nuzzling. His arms remained firmly on Bella. The beast rejoiced. He knew that he needed to be in bodily contact with her or the shit would definitely hit the fan. Bella smirked at Peter.

"Well cat got your tongue Peter?"

Peter smirked back at her. "Now Bella you don't want to mess with all this manliness. I don't think you could handle it. You should stick with the Jazz man."

It was only after his verbal diarrhea that Peter realized his mistake. He had just brought Jasper's manhood into question to his mate. Even better his newborn mate. Better yet the Jazzman was still in major mode. He was royally fucked.

Jasper growled the beast fighting to get to the forefront outraged over his accusation. His hands tightened around Bella. While Peter was focused on Jasper Char was watching Bella cautiously. Bella was pissed anyone could see that. Her red eyes narrowed at Peter's comment and her muscles tensed. Char thought about warning her husband but then decided against it. This shit was just too amusing. Besides the little bastard wasn't put in his place enough.

Bella looked at the bastard as she was know calling Peter in her head. "Fucker."

Peter's head swung around meeting Bella's glowering eyes. Oh shit. "Bella. Now lets just calm down."

Bella smirked staring harder at the man who dared call himself manlier than her cowboy. "Now Peter I never thought you were stupid but even I know that you do not piss off a newborn."

Peter searched his mind for how to diffuse this situation. He was so fucked if she let loose like she was planning. He so did not feel like having Char piece him back together later tonight. "Bella you know me. You love me."

Bella snarled her inner beast rising to the surface. "I know that you are going to be very sorry you ever angled that you could ever be more man than my cowboy."

Peter smiled. "Jasper help me out her please. You know my mouth runs with itself sometimes."

Jasper smirked at him enjoying seeing Bella defending him. Sighing he wrapped his arms around the tense Bella. "Darling."

Bella turned her glare on Jasper. Was he seriously contemplating getting between Peter and her after that statement? "Cowboy I know you can take care of yourself. Hell I know that if you really wanted to you could restrain me. I am asking you to respect me as your mate. This prick just pissed me off when he said something about you. He thinks he is more of a man. I think he should learn to watch his tongue right now."

Peter took a step back and towards Char. Char snickered, "Don't even bring that shit over here. I mean really do you even think for a second that I would side with you in this. You need to learn to filter baby. It is pretty obvious that this is one of those moments when everyone is on edge and caution is what is needed. But not my husband."

Peter grimaced wishing desperately that badass Bella would back down. He knew however that she was going to show her dominance right here. Fuck. He really hated his mouth sometimes. The last thing he wanted was to be the first person to learn why she was perfect to be mated to the God of War.

Jasper felt Peter's growing panic and smirked. Then he realized that Bella should be in the throes of a deep-seated blood lust. What the fuck was up with that? "Darling do you want to go hunt with me?"

Bella turned to Jasper and smirked. She knew what he was doing but that was fine. She would bide her time and get the fucker later. "Sure cowboy."

Peter felt his body relax then he caught the sight of her face and grimaced. Yeah he was still going to get hell but with any luck it would be better than her original plan. He now had a fifty-fifty shot of merely being pranked. Of course he knew that whatever she did would be a blow to his male ego but it would be better than what she was just about to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella grabbed Jasper's hand and smiled. Jasper soaked up her love reveling in her pure emotions. She was such a precious being. He was so thankful that she was his. Jasper made his way deep into the forestation hoping to come across some good hunting. He sniffed the air and smiled. She would love this shit.

"Now Darling this is all going to be on instinct. Whatever your body tells you to do I want you to do. No hesitation. This first kill will be your hardest but remember the animal is dying so that a human can live."

Bella nodded her eyes drinking in the sexy Texan and desperately trying to grasp the words coming out of his mouth. Jasper smirked feeling the lust coming off her. She was such a naughty girl. The mere fact that she could even think of that when she should be out for blood made him wonder at what type of newborn she would be.

"Now Darling I want you to smell the air and tell me what you scent."

Bella nodded and took a deep breath trying to differentiate all the different threads of scents. Closing her eyes she tried to place a scent with what it belonged to. She smirked when she realized what she smelled. 

"There are three deer about fifteen miles from here grazing on some grass. Better yet twenty-five miles from here there is a pissed bear. I want to go for the bear cowboy."

Jasper smiled proud that she was able to rein in all the different sensory details that caused most vampires to go on overload. He hugged her back against him allowing the animal in him to get some satisfaction from rubbing his scent on her. Marking his territory so to speak. He kissed her neck and smiled when she shivered. Her lust spiked and he chuckled his breath rubbing against the sensitive skin along the back of her neck and ear.

Bella bit back a moan as Jasper rubbed against her like a territorial cat, not a pussy but a lion or some such vicious shit. Bella felt her knees go weak when his voice gravelly whispered in her ear, "Go for it darling."

Damn that Texas accent. Bella took off letting her legs steadily head toward the vicious bear. Hearing Jasper behind her she decided to let him know that she would get him back. "Cowboy that was a mean thing for you to do. Getting little ole me all riled up. I'm ready to blow and I am tempted to take matters into my own hands."

Jasper growled. Fucking tease. Like he would ever let her take care of her own needs. She was going to be completely satisfied and if she didn't watch herself she wouldn't even have to wait until after her hunt.

Bella spotted the bear and crouched down. The bear spotted her and recognized the predator that she had become. Bella felt a snarl work its way up her throat and snapped at him. She pounced on him snapping his neck for a quick kill. She did not want him to suffer any more than he had to. She thanked him for his sacrifice.

Jasper watched her hunt with a singular focus. She was amazing. With a lithe grace that she had never possessed when human she pounced on him. He felt her thank him and was amazed. He watched her stroke the bear lovingly and found himself jealous of the damn thing. She should be stroking him.

The beast thought this was a good idea and took over with no fight from Jasper. Hell they both wanted to claim her now that she was unbreakable. They could plow her hard and fast without worrying about the damages they could cause. He stalked up to her. She felt him once he stepped into her little clearing. Her eyes meeting his as she continued to pull on the blood gushing from the bear. Her hand continued its lazy stroking. She quirked her eyebrow at him unsure of his mood and how to react to it as he steadily approached.

His eyes were black and hooded with lust. He licked his lips in anticipation. Bella stood dropping the bear carcass and took a hesitant step back. This earned her a growl from her very aroused mate. She was never to step away from him. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up against his body. The tension that riffled his body dissipated at the contact. Damn she worked her mojo without even trying. He noticed her lips were bloody and that was all it took. The beast roared and descended on her lips. His tongue traced the outline lapping up the excess blood then dipping in and tasting the remaining blood in her mouth.

Bella was inundated with his lust. He smirked when he heard her whimper. Yeah he could play her like a finely tuned instrument and it was fine with her as long as he kept her satisfied. Jasper growled into her mouth loving the submissive feeling she was giving off. He relished it. She was only submissive to him. To everyone else she would be a bitch with the balls to the walls temper. But with him she recognized her mate. She saw the inner beast and tamed him. But fuck she was tempting fate rubbing herself all over him. 

"Darling I want you on your knees."

Without a single second of hesitation Bella was on her knees before him a concentrated look of anticipation on her face. She stayed quite listening to her instincts. Her instincts were screaming for her to shut the fuck up and do whatever he wanted her to. Jasper smirked at her loving the fact that his dominance of her made her hot. They were going to have some major fun with this shit.

"Darling I need you to suck me off."

As he was speaking he unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing member. Damn he was so fucking turned on by her. He groaned just imagining the feel of her hot little mouth on his dick. Bella slowly grabbed his dick pumping it slightly paying close attention to his reaction. She rubbed the precum over her hand and coated his dick as she continued her pumping.

"I want to fuck your mouth darling. NOW."

Bella smirked then opened her mouth and took him in slowly. She nibbled and sucked taking him in all the way. The joys of being a vampire no gag reflex. Jasper moaned as she deep throated his ass. He lost any shred of control he had and began pulling in and out of her mouth guiding her head with his hands.

"Oh fuck Bella baby I'm gonna cum."

Bella smiled and continued her torture. Jasper grunted pleased beyond belief that she was willing to swallow his junk. Bella felt his body tense up and sucked him in hard letting his head hit the back of his throat. Jasper cursed as he came in her mouth. Bella swallowed like a pro and he would never have known that she was an innocent if he had not known so before hand. His little warrior was a sex kitten.

She licked her lips after he pulled himself out of her mouth but other than that remained where she was. Jasper smirked. She played this game well. She was the perfect submissive to his dominant.

"You did great my Bella. Now what I want you to do is stand up and strip. Once you are completely naked I want you to lie on the forest floor spread eagle. I want to be able to see you open to me darling. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded and bit her lower lip. Jasper felt himself hardening again at the sight. Damn was she sexy. She rose up and slowly took off her clothes. She was tense as hell and as she walked her thighs rubbing together was only increasing the torture she was going through.

Jasper smiled as she laid down her legs spread wide. It was then looking at her swollen pussy that he lost that shred of control he had on himself. In seconds he was on her his dick pounding into her with no warning. Bella cried out loving the feel of him filling her to the hilt. He went harder and faster his movements desperate. His mouth kissed her moving from her mouth to her breasts. God did he love her breasts. Bella loved the feel of him pounding her into the earth. She felt as if he was going to break her in two. As he picked up speed she fell over the precipice screaming his name.

Jasper snarled in response loving his name on her list. He was relentless. Bella felt as if her body was no longer hers. He kept her going until she fell for the third time. The fourth time she was begging for him to come with her. He growled and went if possible harder and faster. With a love bite she felt herself go over for the fifth time with him right behind her.

Jasper had never experienced anything like that before and he was known for his sexual prowess. Fuck did he luck out. Movement from behind him had his beast back in control as he crouched over his now naked mate. Peter stepped into the clearing and audibly gulped. The bastard knew that he was in trouble. Like Jasper was not feeling territorial enough with his mate he has to walk in on her naked in that after sex glow.

Jasper growled his warning telling the man who he called brother to back the fuck off. Peter kept his eyes on the ground desperately seeking a way out of this predicament. He use to know shit so well that this would never have happened. What the fuck was going on with his little irksome yoda shit. Peter took a slow step back arms up showing deference to the major.

"What was so god damn important Peter?"

Peter hesitated wondering if he had done the right thing. "Well I thought that you would want to know something that I did. I mean we were worrying too since it's been like six hours and you were only going hunting."

Jasper snarled his warning. "First you do not question my actions. I still am the God of War Peter and even my brother needs to recognize the authority that comes with that." Peter nodded and Jasper decided to let it go for now. "Second what the fuck did you do?"

"I may have decided that letting everyone know that uh you had been put back into action out there."

Jasper hesitated wondering what could be going on inside his devious brain. He felt Bella stirring and smirked. Earth shattering sex with him and sent her to another plane of existence. He sobered immediately recognizing the trust she instinctually placed in him by allowing her defenses to go so completely down. He would never piss on that trust.

"Explain."

Peter nodded gathering his wits about him. "Well I may have sort of let the news be spread to everyone I know that you are re-embracing your God of War. I may also have let it slip that you have a kick ass mate and that the two of you are out for revenge."

Jasper smirked, "Is that it?"

Peter hesitated, "Well I may have decided that certain bitches should be truly scared and deserved a special kick ass message to let them know to get their affairs in order."

"How did you do that and why?"

"I may have sent them a short and sweet letter that simply said soon."

"How the fuck is that going to warn them."

"I signed it Jasper and Isabella Whitlock, God and Goddess of War."

Bella stood gaining the attention of both guys. Jasper realizing this slapped Peter on the back of the head. 

"What she's hot?"

"And she is mine."

Bella snorted. "Well I'm heading back. I am in desperate need of a shower and hell maybe some girl talk."

With that Bella took off as naked as the day she was born leaving behind the boys who wanted to have some sort of pissing contest.

Peter smiled at his brother. "I like her Jasper. Way better than the pixie cunt you had before. Don't let this one go."

Jasper smiled back. "You can be sure that she will never get away from me."


	12. Chapter 12

Bella walked into the house to a slack jawed Charlotte. Bella shrugged not feeling the little bit self-conscious. "So I'm gonna shower and I was thinking we could go clubbing."

Charlotte knew in the back of her head that this would get her bitched out but she also had a feeling that whatever was running through her mind was going to be kickass. "Did Jasper say you could go clubbing with me?"

Bella stopped and turned at the top of the stairs. "I did not know that I needed to ask his permission like a child would her parent. Never mind Char."

Charlotte could practically feel the hostility rolling off of her. She had just pissed off the newborn. The boys better hurry the fuck up. She had no idea what Bella would do.

Peter immediately felt the need to get back home. He looked at Jasper and knew that he felt his shift in mood. "We need to get home."

Jasper raced off his only thought to get back to his mate. Entering the front door he nearly fell to the floor under the crippling rage coming from upstairs. Shit. Charlotte stood at the bottom of the stairs guilt oozing from her. "What happened?"

Char garnered her courage. "She may have come home and mentioned the fact that she wanted to go clubbing after she showered. I may have asked if she had your permission."

Jasper groaned. That was the sure fire way to piss her off. "And her response?"

Char swallowed her fear, "That she didn't know she needed to ask your permission like a little child does a parent."

"Fuck." Jasper ran down all the things he could do to rectify this shit. In all honesty Char had made an assumption. He knew that Bella meant for them all to go clubbing. Now however she would want to do something away from him. Hell she may not want him near her for a while if she thinks he's being a pussy like Assward always was. If that were true then someone would suffer right along with him.

He hesitantly made his way upstairs. When he entered the room his mate was sitting on the bed freshly showered but still majorly pissed off. She patted the bed next to him and he sat beside her. His body sighed at the contact.

Bella sighed, "I need to know something Jasper."

"Anything darling."

"Are we equals in this?"

Jasper wanted to kill Char in that instant for instilling this fear in her so early on. "Yes. Bella I never want you to feel like I am your keeper. I am your mate."

"Then why did Char think I need your permission to do something. Do you know how humiliating that was? I felt like a little kid getting chastised. I never had to ask my mother or father for permission to go out. I would tell them. Hell with all the shit I lived through that moment was like a kick in the gut. It was like waking up from a dream world."

"Bella, darling, I would never expect you to be subservient to me. Char thought you wanted to go clubbing by yourself."

"No she didn't. I specifically said I was getting a shower and then _we_ should go clubbing."

Jasper struggled with how to explain Charlotte's reaction without further alienating her. "Charlotte is use to me being in control of things when I go into my God of War persona."

Bella shook her head. "Jazz I love you with all my heart but if you are going to expect me to bow down to you and ask permission to leave the room or go clubbing then I just don't know…"

Jasper felt his inner beast panic remembering that desperate three-year struggle. His beast broke free and took over. "Bella. I told you that I consider you an equal."

Bella's own beast rose up, equally as fierce as Jasper's God of War. "See to you it's not a big deal. I have spent the last three years seen as a bitch. God the shit I was spoken to like. I will not be put through that. You say I am an equal yet not even a day after my change I am being asked if I have permission to do shit. I need you to make sure that you are going to see me as an equal because once you say that shit I will be fucking up anyone who infers otherwise."

Jasper sighed. This he could deal with. "Of course Bella. You do what you have to in order to make them respect you. I will be behind you a hundred percent."

Bella smiled and he felt her mischievousness. "Now can we go clubbing?"

He kissed her nose. "Of course darling. Let me shower real quick."

Bella watched her mate leave to shower and had the sudden urge to leave for some air. "Jasper I'm going for a run. I might grab a bite to help contain any sudden urges that could come up surrounded by humans."

She felt him throw out his acceptance and she jumped out the window. Charlotte was freaking out in the living room. Peter was trying his best to calm her down but nothing was reaching her. "Char, baby, everything will work itself out."

"You did not see her face Peter. Fuck. It was insane. She went from inviting me to be her knew sister to telling me to fuck off."

Peter pondered how to get this across to his mate. Bella was different and had been through a whole heap of shit. Charlotte had pushed Bella's insecurities. "Char you need to realize what it was you did wrong. When you said that you had called into issue her equality with her own mate."

Char shook her head, "I just do not see how what I said was that much of an importance."

Peter frowned. "Think about this Char. She has been through hell. She had to deal with Assward and the little pixie-bitch always making decisions for her and putting her own opinions down. Then whatever the fuck the mutts did that made her run right into the hands of the redheaded bitch. Then of course the fact that for almost three whole years she had to deal with all those vamps who talked to her and treated her like a walking blood bank."

Charlotte opened her mouth but had no response. Shit. She had royally fucked it up. Going over the conversation she realized that she should not have opened her mouth. Bella more than likely had meant everyone going to the club. She had said we but Char had jumped in. "How the hell do I fix this Peter?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know Char. She's not as forgiving as she once was. I think that the best option you have is to just imagine that you had just done that to Jasper. How would you go about getting the apology across?"

Char considered what her mate was telling her. Nodding her head she stood at the front door awaiting Bella's return. Jasper was the Master, the alpha that made Bella the Mistress, the alpha female. She would need to be shown that respect. Char understood that now. Char took the characteristic stance of submission to a superior. Her arms were held behind her back. She had her legs shoulder length apart with her head down. The minute she sensed Bella's return she showed her neck.

Bella burst through the door and was shocked by Char standing in submission to her. Instinctually she reached her mind to Char's. She knew that Char felt some remorse and guilt. Char's thoughts descended upon her. _I hope this is the right way to show her that I know I screwed up. My only thought was to keep her from accidently killing someone if we went out because I knew that if it happened it would kill her. Shit. I really stepped in it this time. Peter usually does this shit and I need to save him. Please forgive me my sister._

Bella hugged Char shocking both Charlotte and a watching Peter. "I understand now why you said what you said Char. But next time I will beat your ass."

Charlotte laughed. "Thank you Mistress."

Bella shook her head. "Get ready to go clubbing. Sex yourself up my dear. We're leaving in ten."

Jasper smiled as he saw her come in the room. His mate was back and her emotions were no longer chaotic instead she was radiating that overwhelming love. Bella smirked at him. "I'm going to go get sexy my mate. Why don't you go down and keep an eye on the fucker."

Jasper laughed, "Peter really pissed you off earlier huh?"

Bella nodded. "He will be getting his own for that totally fucked comment."

Jasper left and found himself laughing again when he saw Peter's face. The man who had fought beside him in the newborn wars was scared of Bella. "This is priceless Peter. Bella is going to fuck you up."

Peter nodded a frown upon his face. "I know. She scares the shit out of me Major."

Jasper felt his inner beast do a little happy dance. His mate was his perfect other half. She brought fear to Peter when she was completely in control. "I can't wait to see the shit she can do when her inner goddess takes over."

Suddenly Bella was before them in a sexy as hell red dress. It barely covered her ass and showed a whole hell of a lot of cleavage. The three other vampires were struck by the multitude of scars all over her body. Not even 24 hours into being a vampire and her body made them all hesitant. She had more scars than any of them and she had never been in a war. She was intimidating as hell. She merely lifted her eyebrow in question.

Char shook her head and focused on Bella. "Let's go to this club."


	13. Chapter 13

Peter was enthused. This was going to be epic. The first night that the god of war and the goddess of war would be brought out the shit was going to hit the fan.

The minute that they reached the club Jasper felt his own jealousy flare. Every male's eyes were glued to his mate. His inner God of War rose to the surface urging him to take possession of his mate, to show them all that the hot piece of ass in the red dress was his. Bella was oblivious. She walked her head held high with no thought to the others who were glued to her ass. Peter was practically vibrating in excitement earning him growls from his still on edge mate as well as a pissed off Jasper.

The club was jumping. The minute the four were in the door they earned the attention of every vampire in the club. Many were intimidated and choose that moment to duck out. Victoria may have held the territory for now but no one ever forgot the Major. Jasper smirked catching the influx in fear. It soothed his beast for now.

Bella was unaware of the undercurrent of tension that was coming from the rest of the room. She was here to have fun and that was what she was going to do. Immediately she grabbed Jasper and began grinding up against him. Jasper enjoyed her dances a little to much considering there was nothing he wanted more than to throw her down and fuck her in front of all these witnesses. He felt his beast purr in satisfaction at having her in skin-to-skin contact. _Mine._ He nuzzled her neck and smirked when he heard her answering purr.

For an hour the club remained relatively calm of unusual activity. Of course Peter was getting frustrated. Every time he went to touch his mate he was hit with a wave of depression. He knew who it was and he wanted to slap her and tell her to knock it the fuck off. After an hour and a half of that shit he was done. Stomping to the little bitch he snarled. 

Jasper looked at Peter as if he was crazy. You do not mess with the Major's mate ever but most certainly not in a public venue. He was about to step in and knock him down when he heard her in his mind. _I got this Jazz. This is between Peter and me. This is about his earlier shit. _Jasper nodded but internally noted that they needed to discuss how she did the shit she did. Just what type of power did she really have?

"What the fuck Bella?"

Bella smirked, "Not man enough to show your mate a good time Peter?" 

Peter growled. So that was what this shit was about. "Bella I apologized for that shit. This is a little much."

Bella snarled at him, "You called into question my mate's masculinity. Until I feel you are suitably sorry for that and will never even think such a thought you will continue to be emasculated."

Peter felt his anger increase and knew that his eyes had turned black. Bella merely smirked at him. She leaned closer, "Watch yourself Peter. The more you push me the more I push back."

Peter nodded and turned back to his mate. Shaking his head he faced her one more time. "Bella I was sincerely sorry for saying what I did. It was my own fucked up way of breaking the ice. Unfortunately I forgot that you had just woken up and that the God of War was out to play. I will never do that again you have my word." 

Bella felt his sincerity. "Another half hour Peter then I will feel you have been suitably punished."

Peter felt himself relax. It was good to know at what time he could have his mate in his arms the way he longed to without issue. Feeling suddenly mischievous he wrapped his arms around Bella. "Well my dear it looks like you will be my partner for the next half hour."

Jasper barely held in his growl seeing his brother's hands on his mate. His beast was roaring _get the fuck off_. Bella laughed but shrugged out of his arms. "Oh I don't know about that Peter. You'd need to talk to my Major about that."

Peter realizing how pissed Jasper could be looked up as innocently as possible. "Major would it be alright if I danced with Miss Bella?"

Jasper snarled, "Peter I suggest you keep your hands to yourself."

Peter stepped back a slight smile on his face. "Alright. I know when I am not wanted."

Bella's eyes snapped to the left taking in five men who were whispering back and forth too fast and quiet for her to hear across the room. Her eyes narrowed when she recognized them. Jasper felt her fear and tensed. He pulled her closer to his body and sent her his love.

Peter and Char were instantly beside them. Not one of the four were being outright daring but all of them had their senses completely open sensing the coming fight.

"Who are they Bella?"

Bella shuddered despite her newfound immortality. "They are newer to the area. I would say they have been around for about a year. Their ruthlessness and total lack of morals made them some of Victoria's favored minions."

Jasper felt the beast take over a snarl working its way up his throat. "Have they ever touched you?"

Bella hesitated not really wanting to ruin the fun they had been having. The men choose at that moment to look up at Bella and smirk. The idiots were unaware that that the man beside her was the Major. No the five men were thinking that one of her meals had gotten overzealous and changed her. All five men assumed that she was still being used as a bargaining chip in Victoria's army. The bar was a hang out spot for the major players in the contingency. Not one realized that they had never seen her there before. Rather they assumed she was here to pleasure the men in return for their loyal service to Victoria.

The closer the men came the more vicious Jasper's snarls became. He felt their lust as well as his mate's fear and revulsion. He'd be damned if he let them get away with whatever they had done. They would be the first to pay for the shit they had done to her. They would all pay eventually.

Bella without thought wrapped her shield around her coven protecting them from the men's gifts. "Be careful cowboy. All five have their own talents."

Peter smirked realizing a little of her gift and looking forward to her future display. "Bella if you lead them out of here we could get them back to the house without having to murder everyone here."

Bella nodded and then looked to her mate. Jasper held her tighter and snarled at Peter. The prick had purposefully made it so that she would feel guilty if she did not let those imbeciles touch her and lead her out. "Cowboy I got this. You will be able to see me the whole time."

Reluctantly he dropped his hands from her delectable body. "Be careful Darling." Turning to Peter his black eyes meeting red, "If one hair on her head gets harmed your ass will be reassembling itself."

Peter nodded frantically. Turning his attention back to Bella he watched her hips sway hypnotically toward the five. Jasper felt the growing lust in the room, as every eye seemed to focus in on his mate. The beast wanted to launch at them and kill the rest for merely lusting after her. The females deserved it as well. In their inferiority they felt the need to comment on her calling her names he would gladly kill them for.

Bella felt her beast coming to the surface in response to Jasper's. Concentrating on keeping control for now she kept her eyes on the exit that just so happened to be by the five assholes. The minute she was alongside them she felt their lust escalate. She also felt their recognition. They followed her out the door like lambs to a slaughter.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella turned into an alleyway and in an instant was slammed by five bodies. Without thought she flexed her physical shield and all five men were pinned to the wall. Jasper was pissed that they had touched her but proud that she had such control over whatever the fuck her powers was. "We will be talking later about your abilities."

Bella nodded and kept the men pressed against the alley. Peter was practically vibrating. Bella quirked her eyebrow at the fucker, "What Peter?"

He bounced. "Do any of these fuckers have the power to transport?"

Bella nodded. "Dan does. Why?"

Peter smirked, "Focus on his mind."

Bella frowned but did as instructed. She was about to tell him off when she felt it. It was like a buzz that invaded her mind echoing the buzz in his mind. As fast as it happened it disappeared. "What the fuck was that?"

Peter shook his head. "Just imagine us all at the house."

Bella was getting pissed but knew that the fucker had to have a reason behind his fuckery. She pictured in her head everyone in the living room. Sighing she opened her eyes and found that they were suddenly there. "What the fuck?"

Jasper frowned, "Later. Now we need to deal with these bastards. Then we can corner Peter and figure out what the fuck just happened."

Bella nodded a smirk growing on her face contemplating the fun she would have torturing these bastards. That was until her mate asked that damn question.

"Darling what did they do to you? I want to ensure that the punishment fits the crime."

Sighing Bella took an unnecessary breath and began her walk down memory lane.

Bella wrapped her arms around Jasper. In response Jasper encased her in comfort and love. "Take your time Darling. We are all here for you."

Taking a breath and hoping she could remain calm Bella began to spin her tale. "Like I told you before they arrived about a year ago. The leader was Dylan. He was cocky and if there was one thing Victoria liked it was someone with an ego she could manipulate."

The man in question growled at the accusation. Jasper snarled back, "In case you haven't noticed you are royally fucked. Do not make another sound until one of us speaks to you."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Victoria will make you pay for this shit!"

Peter smirked. "Well you see boy this here is the God of War."

Dylan froze. "Shit. We never did anything to you. Why are you doing this?"

Char snarled. "You fucked with his mate."

Silence descended and Bella picked up where she left off. "So Dylan thought he was hot shit. He had gathered about ten into his coven. They were all men and every last one of them had some type of power. Victoria was ecstatic. She had been in a pissy mood after I had once again shielded myself from her gift to Riley. Victoria explained to him that he and his men would have to start at the bottom but that she could see them rising fast. Nick had the ability to sense power. His eyes never left me skeeving me out big time. After Victoria had their souls in her grasp she let them know that when I was available they were free to do as they pleased to a point. I could not be fully drained or turned. Anything else was okay."

Jasper tightened his grasp on his shaking mate murmuring his encouragement as she continued. "The first few times they caught me it wasn't that bad. They bit me and slapped me around a little but I was use to it. Each time they tried to fuck me but my shield would go up as soon as they tried. One night they were beyond pissed. Two of them left the room while the other three began hitting me and calling me…I must of passed out because they walked in and…God it was horrible… so much blood…the screams…"

Jasper sent out a major wave of calm and her mutterings slowed into whimpers. "Sweetheart, what happened when you came to?"

Bella shook her head trying to deny what happened. "They brought in these cute girls. They were obviously underage maybe seventeen. They were begging them to spare their lives. They looked me in the eye and begged for my help. I tried so hard to help but they held me down. I wanted to close my eyes but every time I tried they were pried open. I watched them rape and murder those poor girls. I asked them why and they shrugged and told me that if I wouldn't fuck them someone else would."

Peter hesitated but had to ask, "Was that the last time?"

Bella shook her head, "Whenever they ran into me it played out in a similar fashion. Once or twice they wouldn't but so many died because my shield came out…"

As Bella dissolved into tears her control on the men dropped and Jasper snapped. The God of War was here to play. They would pay for her tears. His golden eyes turned to an onyx that brought fear into every man before him. He sent them a tsunami of pain and got a sick satisfaction as they dropped to their knees.

Dean smirked through the pain. In an instant he was on the major throwing his power over everyone in the room. His teeth sunk into the Major's neck and Bella's beast roared. In an instant the Goddess of War was beside her mate her ruby eyes a matching onyx. Dean whimpered as she squeezed his neck. Tilting her head she through her shield to encase her family.

The Major snarled at the male in his mate's hand. Bella's free hand wound it's way into his hair and he purred in contentment. The Goddess was out to play. Bella forced herself into each of their minds drawing out their powers. A smile spread across her face. She pulled him to her so that her lips were resting at his ear. In a whisper she spoke to him. "Dean, one thing you should have known better than to try was to use your power on what is mine. Now I have to take the pleasure of killing you from my mate. It is a shame but I promise…it will hurt like hell."

With that Bella brought forth Kevin's power of fire manipulation. Slowly she let the flames eat at his body starting at his feet and working its way up. Dean screamed the entire time begging and imploring for mercy. Before she finished Bella had one last thing to say to the fucker. "You showed no mercy and I return the favor in kind."

His scream was cut off as he was left a pile of ashes. The instant his life ended the other four sprung to life now that Dean's immobility had worn off. The Major smirked knowing that his mate would let him dole out the punishment. Bella watched in fascination as her mate ripped apart the men. He was sure to keep the heads in tact.

Bella ignited the pile of body parts and her mate smiled at the screams of the men who had caused his mate harm. He produced one of their phones that he had thought to swipe before putting it into the roasting pit. "In a minute we will be phoning Victoria. You will tell her that you have paid for your sins against the Major's mate and that she is next."

Dylan growled in what he thought was intimidating, or as intimidating as a harmless head could be. "Why the hell should we do shit for you? We are dead."

Bella seductively walked to where the heads were leaning down so her breath fanned against his face. "Do you know that a vampire can survive without a body for years. No one really knows how long. It is said that without sustenance the venom begins to eat away at the head from the inside out. Many captures take pity on the one being punished at that point. It is said that the pain is ten times that of the change. Maybe this is a time for us to truly see how long a head can survive. What do you think Major?"

"Oh Darling I agree. This is something that could come in handy when dealing with later troublemakers."

Three of the heads were in tearless sobs. Bella merely looked on perfect poker face in place. They could burn in hell for all she cared. Dean caved quickly, "Fine. Promise that it will be a quick death for us all if I make the call."

The Major nodded, "Make the call and you will join your comrade."

"Alright. Dial her please."

The ringing of the phone seemed to echo in the room. Her high-pitched whine entered the room. "Yes Dean."

In a shaking voice he repeated verbatim what he was told. "We have paid for our sins against the Major's mate and you are next."

Jasper flipped the phone shut before she could reply and nodded to Bella. Bella ignited the heads and in an instant they were dust. The moment they were gone Bella drug Jasper upstairs to inspect his wound and to ensure his health.

Peter smirked at Char. "I would live to be a fly in that room right now."

Char frowned, "Why?"

"Do you remember the first time I was bitten in your presence?"

Char smiled, "That was the hottest…"

"Now imagine what happened with us times ten."

"Damn."


	15. Chapter 15

Jasper's shoulder burned and he rolled it unconsciously. Bella noticed the action and hissed warningly at him to be still. The Major smirked at his goddess's anger but stilled obediently.

Bella circled her mate searching for any injuries the bastards might have caused. She trailed her hand around his torso. In an instant his shirt was gone. Her eyes locked onto his pulsating wound. A growl reverberated from her. The venom seeping from the wound smelled of _him._ Quickly she was on her mate her nose moving along his neck. On instinct she lapped at the wound on his neck removing the venom that was causing to her mate.

Jasper groaned at the feeling of his mate's tongue on him. His control was shot when he heard her purr soothingly. He was hard as a fucking rock. He breathed in and growled pinning her beneath him. _Their_ scent was on her. She was his. With deft movements both of them were naked.

Bella sensing her mate's need to dominate her bowed her head and barred her neck to him. She knew that he was healed and that was where her focus had been. Jasper purred seeing his goddess submit to him. He rubbed himself against her transferring his scent to her. His beast was screaming for him to claim her. He tried to control it but the Major was not having that.

Bella stayed still feeling the beast within her mate rise once more to the forefront. She kept her body language as submissive as she could. She loved Jasper but she feared the Major. She had heard tales about the ruthless Major. He brought fear to every vampire particularly those of the south. Would her mate's beast hurt her as she had heard happened to Alice?

Her mind flashed back to the other dominant males who had given into their beasts resulting in her suffering. Her shield wanted to come out in response to her fear. Instead of circling her the shield wrapped itself around them both.

The Major felt her fear and purred. He saw her shield circling them – protecting them. He purred trying to calm her but her fear only escalated. The Major growled at the pike in fear. He vowed to get vengeance for his scarred mate.

"My mate why do you fear me so?"

Bella felt her arousal increase at his voice. Her own body betraying her in her fear. His voice held so much power with an underlying tone of authority and threat. "I'm sorry major."

He chuckled and tightened his hold on her rubbing against her more firmly and aggressively. "Do not apologize. Why do you fear your mate?"

Bella was panicking but knew that she needed to answer him truthfully. "I am…or I should say…I mean I've heard of what happened when the Major comes out…its not just you…flashback…and of course what happened with Alice…"

The Major forces her head up so that she could meet his eyes. "My mate. I love you as much if not more than Jasper. You are mine – to love and cherish and to protect. You are my better half." He purred rubbing his head into her neck. "All that I have done was with a reason behind it. Fear has kept us alive during the wars and longer. I never harm my own. You are my own in the truest sense. I apologize for any memories I brought up but we will need to deal with that as they happen. I promise they will all pay for he pain they continue to inflict upon you." He purred into her neck once more and a her lust flared and a moan escaped her. He laughed humorously. "Alice – the pixie bitch – got what was coming to her. I knew she was not ours. Jasper may be blind but not me. I fought my chains especially when I recognized you. The little bitch had the nerve after meeting you at the house to tell us to stay far away from you. She claimed we were a danger to you. I knew better. I smelled her fear, her deceit. That shit was not going to happen. I took the helm and taught her a lesson. I warned her that her interference between our mate and us was a dangerous thing to do. Her and pussy boy got their asses handed to them several times by me when they pushed me too far. I only regret not tearing them apart and stealing you away before all this shit happened."

Bella felt herself relaxing as the Major pushed calm at her. The Major continually rubbed her against and as her panic decreased her lust increased. The Major purred in satisfaction. Bella purred in response to him. The Major smirked knowing that he was about to claim his mate the way his pussy side hadn't. "Bella I need you to lay on the bed with your legs spread wide and your arms at your side."

He got off the bed and smiled as she immediately arranged her self the way he wanted. By the end he would have her screaming in ecstasy. She would have no doubt of his devotion to her; she would never fear him again. He licked his lips when she spread her legs, her juices dripping down her thighs. His goddess was dripping in want of him.

"Now darling I need you to be real quiet and you need to keep still just as you are now. Do you understand?"

Bella's body shivered at the command in his voice. Her body flooded itself with even more arousal. She had never been so painfully aware of how much she wanted her mate. "Yes Major."

He smirked at her. "I want to give you a taste of the pleasure you get as my mate. For this part I will not even touch you. Hold on my mate. You will not come until I tell you that you can."

With that he put ability to use flooding her with lust. In seconds she was on the pinnacle her entire body clenching. With a smirk he pulled his gift back before she could go over. For hours he pushed her as close as one could get until she was writhing on the bed her control completely shot. She was begging him for mercy, for release. He acquiesced and flooded her completely. As she fell over the edge she screamed his name.

The orgasm left her completely wrung out, her strength depleted. The Major covered her body with his. Without warning he thrust into her his body rejoicing at the contact. Bella lifted her head and connected her eyes with his. He purred and pounded into her his dick throbbing with the need to mark her inside with his seed. No one would ever mistake who she belonged to.

"Look in my eyes. Never drop them. You will see who brings your body to its satisfaction."

With force he had never used on her before he slammed into her. She moaned in ecstasy her body completely running in instinct with the override of emotions he had put her through. He growled at her pushing her completely over the edge. She screamed his name and begged him to stop. She couldn't take any more. He slowed his building her up once more. Her pussy ached; it was ultra sensitive to his touch. "You, my mate, can take all that I give you. One more my mate. One more for me. Scream who you belong to."

He pounded into her harder and faster rushing her closer and closer to the end. She screamed in agonized satisfaction as she tipped over once more. The Major roared in satisfaction biting into her shoulder as he spilled his seed deep into her. She cuddled against him. He purred in satisfaction. She was his and there was no one who would doubt it. His mate was fierce. He relaxed against her and let Jasper return.


End file.
